Electric Love Stings
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Chap 2 Updet: Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan sengatan yang mengalir dari badan mereka. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya, dan Naruto langsung menjauh dari badan Sasuke. Warning: BL, OC-nanti-, OOC,AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** SasuNaru selalu setia dengan Masashi-sensei... XP

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance selalu menghiasi fic-ku...hehe

**Pair:** Apalagi kalo gak SasuNaru...

**Warning**: Sho-Ai, OOC, OC(karena ada Fi disini sebagai Nishikawa Fi) MissTypo, AU, Garing, Gaje, Alur Super Duper Cepat, Kebanyakan dialog dari pada deskripsinya. Hehe...

**A/N:** Bila ada keanehan dalam cerita, mohon maaf! Dan Fi rasa, judulnya agak aneh atau emang aneh? =.='' Dan maaf juga kalau Fi masuk kedalam fic ini. Hehe... Jujur saja, Disini Naruto tidak terlalu pendek kok...

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

**Electric Love Stings **

**(By: Fi suki suki)**

**Normal POV**

Di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School, terdapat acara festival musim panas. Sungguh ramai keadaan disiang hari itu. Banyak murid-murid yang sedang membuka stand, membuat acara panggung, acara kontak jodoh, dan acara-acara lain yang ada didalam gedung maupun luar gedung sekolah. Dan diantara banyaknya orang-orang yang ada di lapangan yang ramai itu, terdapat sesosok pemuda bertumbuh pendek yang tengah termenung disana. Dan segera mucul seorang yang menghampirinya.

"Naruto, Okaasan cari-cari kamu dari tadi, kamu kemana sih?" tanya seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah bernama Kushina yang tepatnya adalah orang tua dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya bernama Naruto.

"Ah itu... Ano.. Tadi aku habis dari tempat peramal," ucap pemuda pirang bermata biru langit dan laut. Kira-kira berumur seperti anak SMP kelas 1(13 tahun) yang sebenarnya berumur 16 tahun, berkulit tan, memiliki tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya dan bertubuh pendek(Sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu pendek) yang tepatnya bernama Namikaze Naruto yang baru tersadar dari renungan hatinya(?).

"Peramal? Untuk apa kau ketempat peramal?" tanya Kushina memandang heran kearah Naruto.

"Tadi aku dipaksa masuk oleh peramalnya," ucap Naruto terus terang dengan tampang polos.

"Kau disuruh bayar?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Oh, ya sudah, ayo kita keruang kepala sekolah. Kau kan harus mendaftar menjadi murud baru disini," ucap Kushina sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang ditarik oleh Kushina hanya diam sambil mempertahankan badannya agar tidak berpindah dari tempat itu. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Kushina yang dibalas tatapan heran oleh Kushina sendiri.

"Okaasan, benarkah aku harus pindah kesini?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang memelas.

"Iya Naruto. Kau harus mencoba bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak yang lain. Kaasan tidak senang kamu tidak mempunyai teman di homeschooling-mu yang sudah 2 tahun ini. Cobalah kau mengerti kaasanmu ini," jelas Kushina sambil memegang pundak sang anak dengan sedikit erat, yang dibalas tatapan sendu dari sang anak(Naruto).

"Hai' kaasan," ucap Naruto sambil sedikit berfikir dengan kata-kata peramal yang tadi ia temui.

**FLASHBACK**** ON**

"Aduh, dimana ini? Kaasan kemana sih?" gumam Naruto dengan resah sambil melirik kesekeliling yang seperti anak kecil yang hilang dari orang tuanya.

Saat Naruto yang resah dan kebingungan itu, ada seseorang yang menyentuh pudaknya pelan. Sontak Naruto yang resah itu langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya tadi. Terlihat seorang wanita yang memakai jubah yang menutupi rambut dan separuh wajahnya yang masih dapat dikenal kalau itu seorang wanita.

"Hai pemuda pirang. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya wanita berjubah itu dengan ramahnya.

"A-aku tersesat," jawab Naruto ragu-ragu. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Aku seorang peramal! Kalau kau mau, ayo kau masuk ketenda ramalku," ucapnya sambil menarik pelan tangan Naruto dan memasuki tenda.

"Silahkan duduk,"

"Hai'"

"Boleh kutahu, siapa namamu?" tanya peramal tadi sambil duduk dikursinya.

"Na-Naruto. Namikaze Naruto,"

"Oh. Nah Naruto-kun, mau kuramal? Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam dirimu," ucap peramal itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi aku harus bayar berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar. Karena kau menarik," ucap peramal itu sambil tersenyum lagi. 'Me-menarik?' batin Naruto bingung.

"Kau nanti akan bertemu jodohmu,"

"Jodoh?"

"Ya, jodohmu dimasa-masa nanti. Tapi, perlu kuberi tahu, jodohmu itu seorang pemuda juga sepertimu,"

"Pe-pemuda?"

"Ya, Pemuda. Kau tidak dapat lepas dari ikatan itu. Benang merah sudah menghubungkan antara kau dengannya,"

"Ba-bagaimana aku tahu kalau aku akan bertemu dengan jodohku itu," tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau sudah kuberi mantra sejak kutepuk pundakmu tadi. Mantra itu sudah ada didalam dirimu dan dirinya. Bila kau bertemu dan lebih tepatnya kau bersentuhan dengannya, kau akan merasakan sengatan listri darinya,"

"Sengatan? Berarti aku tidak dapat menyentuhnya dong?" heran Naruto.

"Tidak, kau dapat menyentuhnya. Karena sengatan ini beda dari yang lain. Sebuah sengatan penuh arti. Aliran listrik yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain,"

"Hah?" jujur saja, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan peramal ini.

"Singkatnya, kau dan dia tidak akan tersiksa karena sengatan itu. Justru kau akan merasa nyaman dan hangat, juga tenang saat kalian bersama. Tidak akan ada yang merasa sakit. Bila kalian sudah bersentuhan dan muncul sengatan itu, kalian merasa ingin terus merasakan sengatan itu!" jelas peramal itu panjang lebar.

"Heeh? Hontou?"

"Yup. Tentu saja. Tapi, saat ini jodohmu itu sudah memiliki pasangan,"

"Pasangan? Jadi kau tau siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ya. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, dikelingkingnya sudah mencul benang merah takdir kalian. Dan saat kucari arah benang merah itu, ternyata benang merah itu menyambung pada kelingkingmu," ucap peramal itu sambil menunjuk kelingking kanan Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya kau tahu?" tanya Naruto masih bingung dan terkejut.

"Karena aku melihatnya. Jodohmu itu sudah kuberi mantra yang sama denganmu. Kalian dapat merasakannya satu sama lain,"

"Ja-jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan takjub.

"Hm,"

"Bo-boleh kutahu ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" tanya Naruto agak malu.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Aku tidak dapat memberi tahukan itu padamu. Kau harus menemukannya sendiri," jawab peramal itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah,"

"Tapi, jodohmu itu tidak tahu kalau kau dapat menemukannya lewat sengatan juga. Dia hanya tau kalau jodohnya itu seorang laki-laki juga,"

"Oh begitu,"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

_~~Fi suki suki~~_

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan dilorong sekolah itu. Sungguh ramai sekali dalam sekolah. Banyak siswa yang ber-cosplay dengan cosplay yang macam-macam. Dan cukup banyak anak perempuan mencubit muka Naruto yang kelewat imut itu dan manis itu. Tentu saja Naruto yang dibegitukan hanya diam dan cemberut yang tentunya, muka cemberutnya itu malah membuat wajahnya makin imut sampai membuat perempuan-perempuan lain berteriak kesenangan dan membuat laki-laki yang melihat wajah Naruto itu, menutup hidungnya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah karena saking imutnya wajah Naruto.

Banyak juga siswa-siswa sekolah lain yang datang ke KHS itu menganggap Naruto sebagai anak SD yang sedang diajak jalan oleh sang ibu karena Naruto terus digandeng oleh Kushina. Sungguh malu, kesal, takut, dan bingung karena peramal tadi. Takut. Kenapa takut? Naruto sedikit takut dengan siswa-siswi yang banyak sekali ada di KHS ini. Sungguh, Naruto kembali mengingat traumanya dengan sekolah formalnya dulu. Naruto dulu sering sekali mendapat perlakuan Bullying. Dan perlakuannya sangat sangat kasar. Naruto sering tersentak kaget dan sedikit takut bila ada siswa yang menyenggol atau tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya. Kejadian bullying semasa dulu itu mulai berputar-putar dikepala Naruto karena banyaknya siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran disekolah ini. Oh, sudahlah. Jangan membuat pemuda pirang itu sengsara.

**Back to story**

Naruto sedang berjalan sendiri. Lagi-lagi dia hilang dari kaasannya. Sungguh malang. Naruto hanya berjalan sambil melamun karena mengingat kata-kata peramal yang iya temui tadi di luar gedung sekolah. Mengingat bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan jodohnya sebentar lagi. Sungguh penasaran bahwa siapa yang ternyata akan menjadi jodohnya. Dan Naruto tidak melihat bahwa ada delapan murid sekolah KHS –yang diketahui dari seragamnya- sedang berjalan berhadapan dengannya yang tentu saja jarak mereka agak jauh dengan Naruto.

"Cih. Menyebalkan. Apa maksudnya peramal tadi. Dia bilang kalau Sasuke itu akan menemukan jodohnya lewat sengatan. Dia bilang kalau aku tuh bukan jodohnya. Cih menyebalkan," ucap seorang perempuan berambut pink, bermata emerdal, bertubuh sedang-yang lebih tinggi 2cm dari Naruto tentunya- bernama Haruno Sakura,dengan kesalnya.

"Sudah diam saja kau Sakura. Memang kau tidak cocok kok dengan Sasuke. Iya kan Sas?" sahut pemuda berambut warna coklat, memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik berwarna merah, bernama Inuzuka Kiba sambil melirik kearah temannya yang berkulit pucat, berambut warna hitam kebiruan berbentuk seperti pantat ayam, bertubuh tinggi dan gagah, dengan mata hitam onyx-nya yang tajam dan wajah tampannya yang dapat membuat wanita maupun pria dapat terpesona oleh tampangnya yang dapat dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditanya pun hanya diam sambil sedikit memejamkan matanya. Karena Naruto dan Sasuke tidak melihat pada jalan...

**BUG**(bukan serangga lho)

**SREAK**

Terasa seperti sebuah sengatan listrik dipundak Naruto maupun Sasuke saat mereka bertabrakan. Sontak Naruto yang sedang melamun dan Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya tadi langsung menghadap kearah orang yang mereka tabrak tadi-walau jarak mereka agak jauh karena sambil berjalan.

Langkah Sasuke dan Naruto terhenti. Mereka memandang satu sama lain karena tabrakan dan sengatan tadi. Onyx bertemu Saphire. Hitam bertemu biru. Langit gelap bertemu langit cerah. Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain. Dari Naruto maupun Sasuke, sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan pandangan itu. Entah kenapa, pandangan itu seperti pandangan seorang sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan ingin melepas rindu. Sungguh mereka berdua seperti berada dalam planet yang hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua. Pandangan mereka terhenti saat ada sebuah panggilan untuk mereka berdua tentunya dari pihak yang berbeda-beda.

"Naruto," panggil Kushina, kaasan Naruto.

"Sasuke" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang memiliki tato merah bertuliskan AI didahi kirinya, dan bermata emerdal dan memiliki lingkaran hitam disekitar mata seperti panda, bernama Sabaku no Gaara.

Mereka tersadar dari pandangan indah tadi. Badan mereka langsung berbalik untuk mencari asal suara panggilan itu berasal.

"Kaasan," ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri ibunya

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar sambil menghampiri Gaara yang berada agak jauh darinya.

"Kau ini kenapa selalu hilang sih?" tanya sang ibu, Kushina memandang cemas kerah Naruto.

"Hehehe~ Maaf kaasan," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau ngapain sih Sas?" tanya laki-laki berambut panjang coklat bermata ungu putih yang tidak memiliki pupil, bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke datar sambil berjalan lambat kearah temannya.

'Jadi, nama laki-laki pirang pendek bermata indah itu Naruto ya,' batin Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum tulus tapi tipis.

'Jadi, nama pemuda tinggi itu Sasuke ya,' batin Naruto sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Hei Sasuke, cepatlah sedikit," ucap Nara Shikamaru lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir seperti nanas itu dengan malasnya.

"Hn,"

"Ayo kita pergi Naruto," ucap Kushina sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Hai' kaasan,"

Tanpa menoleh dan tanpa seorang pun tahu kecuali mereka sendiri bahwa, mereka berfikir bahwa mereka ingin merasakan sengatan itu berkali-kali.

_~Fi suki suki~_

**Kushina POV**

Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Kulihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum sendiri. Sungguh wajah Naruto yang sangat sangat senang ini jarang sekali ditunjukkan kecuali kalau ia mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya yaitu Ramen. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekaligus aneh.

"Naru sayang, kamu kenapa? Kok senang gitu?" tanyaku lembut sambil melirik Naruto yang tersenyum senang.

"Naru tidak kenapa kenapa kok," ucap Naruto masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kok senang gitu? Habis dapet apa nih?" tanyaku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh. Naru gak dapet apa-apa kok kaasan," ucapnya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya kau habis ngeliat apa?"

Senyumnya terhenti, lalu ia mendongakkan wajahnya menghadapku dan lalu tersenyum lima jari lagi dan berkata,"Hehehe~ rahasia."

"Dasar! Yasudah kalau begitu,"

Kami sampai didepan pintu rudang kepala sekolah. Kuketuk pintu ruangan itu.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk," sahut suara didalam ruangan itu.

"Sumimasen," ucapku sambil memasuki ruangan itu bersama Naruto.

**^Dilain Tempat**** Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya^**

**Gaara POV**

Aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum dengan muka yang datar dan dingin, sekarang terlihat lebih hangat. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, aku dapat melihat kalau temanku yang satu ini, sedang menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. Auranya juga sedikit menghangat. Sangat aneh tapi muncul perasaan senang. Senang karena perubahan suasana hati Sasuke, dan aneh karena tiba-tiba saja, suasana hati Sasuke berubah.

"Sas, kau kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara agak pelan sambil berbisik.

"Hn, apanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandangan datar tapi dari cara bertanyanya, dia sedikit bingung apa yang kumaksud.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyaku lagi masih berbisik.

"Tersenyum? Kenapa aku harus tersenyum?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar dengan balas dengan suara berbisik.

"Sasuke. Aku dapat membedakan kau tersenyum atau tidak. Kau kira aku kenal kau itu sejak kapan? Kita sudah dua tahun menjadi teman, pasti aku tahu sifatmu seperti apa," jawabku datar.

'Walaupun kau jarang membuka isi hatimu pada kawan-kawanmu ini,' tambahku dalam hati.

"Hn, hanya ada yang sedikit istimewa saja," balasnya datar.

"Ya sudah,"

"Hei, kita jadi pulang kan?" tanya seorang temanku berambut sedikit kecoklatan, berkacamata hitam, bernama Aburame Shino dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi.

"Ten-tentu saja Shino-kun," balas pacarnya-temanku juga-berambut ungun panjang, bermata seperti Neji, bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tentu saja kita pulang. Aku sudah malas berada disini," ucap Sakura masih kesal.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat sambil mengikuti teman-teman yang lain yang berada didepannya.

**^Kembali ketempat Naruto dan Kushina^**

**Naruto POV**

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk," sahut suara didalam ruangan itu.

"Sumimasen," ucap kaasanku sambil memasuki ruangan itu yang diikuti olehku.

"Lho, Kushina. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya wanita kepala sekolah itu yang terlihat muda yang ternyata terpaut tua, sambil memandang heran kearah kaasan yang kuperhatikan baik-baik kalau aku pernah melihatnya.

"Hehehe, sudah lama tidak bertemu, Okaasan," balas kaasan sambil nyengir.

Ah, aku inget, dia adalah ibu dari Otousanku. Wanita tua yang bertampang muda itu adalah Tsunade.

"OBAASAN?" teriakku kaget.

Tsunade-baasan dan okaasan yang medengar teriakkanku langsung menutupi telinganya.

"Hai' hai' Naruto. Jangan berteriak begitu," ucap Tsunade-baasa masih menutupi telinganya.

"Ke-kenapa Baasan ada disini?" tanyaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Lho? Kok kenapa? Baa-san kan kepala sekolah disini," ucap Tsunade-baasa sambil tersenyum.

"Eeeeh?"

Tsunade-baasan yang tidak lagi mempedulikan kekagetanku, langsung menghadap kaasan sedikit tajam sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada apa kau dan Naruto kesini, Kushina?"

"Oh. Ano... aku ingin medaftarkan Naruto ke sekolah ini,"

Tsunade-baasa yang medengar kata-kata kaasa, langsung memasang tampang kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Ka-kau serius Kushina? Tapi, Naruto kan-,"

"Karena itu. Aku ingin menghilangkan traumanya terhadap sekolah formal," ucap kaasan sambil melirik kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau setuju, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade-baasa sambil melirik kearahku, yang kubalas dengan anggukkan mantap.

"Se-sebenarnya sih tadi aku tidak mau-karena masih takut-, tapi~ ada sesuatu yang membuatku menjawab semantap ini. Hehe," jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tsunade-baasan yang melihatku hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kepolosanku yang aneh ini.

"Baiklah, besok kau sudah dapat mulai sekolah disini. Nanti akan kuberikan seragam untukmu,"

"Arugatou baasan," balasku sambil tambah tersenyum.

'Besok, akan kupastikan. Kalau lelaki yang bernama Sasuke, benar-benar jodohku,' batinku semangat.

YOSH

**TBC**

Fic Multychap keduaku...

Hehehe... Aneh ya?

Padahal tadi mau bikin One-shot , tapii...

Gak bisa...hiks hiks (TToTT)

Aku..hiks...tau..hiks...pasti..hiks...review-nya dikit..hiks... (TToTT)]

Tapi, aku akan terus berjuang...hiks...membuat fic ini... (TT^TT)

Aku mohon doa para senpai-senpai, kohai-kohai, dan reader-reader yang mau membaca dan me-review fic ku ini.. _**Mungkin Publish chap 2 nya agak lama...**_

**Di fic ini (chap 2) ada OC lho...**** Ada Fi sama temen Fi yang namanya Key...hehe**

**Key-chan minta Fi buat masuk di fic ini... Maunya tadi Key-chan minta jadi hantu, tapi, Fi gak mau ada hantunya...**

Fic **Keangkeran Sekolah** aja belom di ketik... Apalagi ada Rukia-san yang minta dibikinin Fic angst tentang pair Sho-ai... Dan lagi, Fi juga belom bikin fic straight yang angst juga... Argh... DX

Banyak banget... XO

Oke...

Mungkin ini jadi Two-Shot...Kalo gak Two-Shot, paling banyak hanya Three-Shot... hehe...

Mohon Review Or Flame-nya... Met Puasa...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** SasuNaru selalu setia dengan Masashi-sensei... XP

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance selalu menghiasi fic-ku...hehe

**Pair:** Apalagi kalo gak SasuNaru...Slight NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ShinoHina

**Warning**: Sho-Ai, OOC, OC, MissTypo, AU, Garing, Gaje, **Alur Super Duper Cepat**, **Kebanyakan dialog dari pada deskripsinya**. Hehe...

**A/N:** Bila ada keanehan dalam cerita, mohon maaf! Dan Fi rasa, judulnya agak aneh atau emang aneh? =.='' Dan maaf juga kalau Fi masuk kedalam fic ini. Hehe... Dan mungkin, ini akan menjadi _**Multy-multyShot.(mungkin)**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

**Electric Love Stings **

**(By: Fi suki suki)**

**(****Capter 2)**

**Naruto POV**

Pagi yang cerah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kali aku mulai sekolah di Konoha High School. Sungguh membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Jujur saja, masih ada perasaan takut akan traumaku dengan sekolah yang dulu. Berputar kembali peristiwa itu dipikiranku. Harus kuacuhkan. Aku sudah yakin kalau aku harus bersekolah formal lagi.

Kupakai baju sekolahku yang baru ini. Kemeja putih berlengan panjang, dengan dasi hijau, dan switer tipis berwarna krem yang berlengan pendek. Sungguh serasi dengan celana panjang sekolah yang berwarna hijau tua yang indah dan cerah. Setiap detik kupandang diriku dengan baju sekolah baru ini, sangat menyenangkan. Kuputar-putar badanku untuk mengagumi baju seragam ini. Indah sekali. Kira-kira sudah sepuluh menit aku berada didepan cermin panjang yang berada di kamarku yang ada di atas. Benar-benar pagi yang menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar tak sabar bertemu deng..err... Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan dari bawah.

"Naruto~ Cepat turun! Ayo sarapan! Sebentar lagi kamu harus berangkat kesekolah!" panggil okaasan dengan keras dari bawah.

"Hai' kaasan," ucapku sambil keluar dari kamar lalu turun menuju ruang makan.

"Ayo cepat makan roti panggangmu, dan ini jus jeruk hangatmu. Habiskan jangan sampai tersisa," ucap kaasan sambil terus menyodorkan banyak sarapan untukku. Aku langsung memakan 2 roti panggangku dengan lahap.

"Apa kau tidak mau kaasan antar ke sekolah?" tanya kaasanku sedikit cemas.

"Twidhak khusah khaassan,"(baca: Tidak usah Kaasan.) kataku dengan roti penuh dimulutku.

"Kau yakin?" tanya kaasan masih cemas.

Gluk. Kutelan roti yang tadi ku kunyah itu kedalam tenggorokanku.

"Iya kaasan. Aku kan sudah SMA. Umurku sudah 16 tahun. Badanku juga tidak sependek dulu. Dan lagi, Konoha High School juga tidak jauh," jawabku panjang lebar.

"Tapi kaasan hanya khawatir kalau kau diganggu dengan preman-preman tidak jelas yang bisa muncul dimana saja," balas kaasan masih dengan kecemasannya yang segudang.

"Preman? Menggangguku? Karena banyak yang bilang aku imut seperti perempuan?" tatapku tajam kepada kaasan.

Okaasan hanya mengangguk.

"Kaasanku sayang, aku tidak seimut itu! Hanya karena wajahku yang sering terlihat seperti anak kecil itu, jadi sering dibilang wajahku imut! Tapi aku tidak akan bersikap seperti anak kecil kok. Buat apa coba? Ya sudah ya kaasan, Naru berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_," ucapku sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"_Iterasai_," ucap kaasan lemas.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**TENG TENG TENG**

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Murid murid Konoha High School memasuki kelas masing-masing. Dan diantaranya ada kelas 2-1 yang ramai oleh suara murid-murid karena kelas itu belum didatangi gurunya itu.

"Hah~ pasti Kakashi-sensei telat lagi," gumam Kiba sambil bersender di dinding sebelah kirinya yang berada tepat disamping kursinya.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini," ucap Gaara datar yang berada di kursi yang ada didepan meja Kiba.

"Eh?" heran Kiba.

"Betul kata Gaara, Kiba. Tadi kudengar ada anak baru di sekolah ini. Huaa~," sahut menguap.

"Lalu? Apa urusannya dengan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Neji datar.

"Ku dengar, kelas kita yang kedatangan murid baru," jawab Shikamaru malas, lalu tertidur di kursinya.

"Oh. Menurutmu cewek atau cowok, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba antusias sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Mana Sasuke tahu. Dasar Baka-Kiba," sahut Sakura sinis yang duduk sambil bergelayutan manja di lengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Baka-Sakura," balas Kiba dengan sinisnya.

"Cih," acuh Sakura yang tambah erat bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tambah erat digelayuti manja oleh Sakura masih tetap terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Shino, Hinata, dan Gaara yang melihat sikap acuh Sasuke yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, hanya terheran-heran sambil tetap terdiam tanpa membuka suara.

**ZREK**

Pintu kelas 2-1 bergerak tergeser. Muncul seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang memakai maskar di mulutnya. Berambut jabrik keatas yang sedikit menyamping berwarna abu-abu, sambil membawa buku pelajaran Sejarah.

"Ohayou anak-anak," sapa pria bermasker itu yang dikenal sebagai Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei," balas murid-murid di kelas itu malas, datar dan heran.

Kenapa heran? Karena bagi murid-murd itu, Kakasih-sensei yang sebagai wali kelas 2-1 itu sering sekali datang terlambat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya-mungkin-, Kakashi-sensei datang kekelas tepat pada waktunya. Sungguh rekor untuk wali kelas yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat malas? Cobalah semangat. Sensei membawakan murid baru yang cukup menarik," ucap Kakashi-sensei semangat sambil tersenyum mesum(?) yang tentunya tidak dapat dilihat murid-muridnya karena maskernya yang menutupi mulutnya itu.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, sensei?" tanya Kiba pada Kakashi yang dibalas anggukkan dari beberapa murid lainnya.

"Menurut kalian apa? Kalian lihat saja sendiri. Ayo masuk anak baru," panggil Kakashi-sensei kepada anak baru yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar kelas.

Masuklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, bermata biru langit dan laut. Bertubuh sedang-yang dua senti lebih perndek dari Sakura-, berkulit tan lembut, yang memiliki tiga garis halus menyamping di kedua sisi pipinya. Yang tentunya kita kenal dengan nama, Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto berjalan kearah Kakashi dengan wajah gugup dan badan tegang. Kalian tentu masih ingat bahwa Naruto masih trauma dengan sekolah Formal karena kejadian Bullying. Wajah Naruto sedikit pucat. Dia amat sangat gugup. Saking gugupnya, jalannya sedikit terasa lambat. Kakashi yang melihat kegugupan Naruto sedikit mengerti.

Ya, Kakashi sempat diceritakan oleh Tsunade, Kepala sekolah KHS sekaligus nenek dari Naruto bahwa, Naruto sedikit trauma dengan sekolah Formal. Dan tentunya, Tsunade meminta Kakashi untuk mengawasinya di dalam kelas sebisa mungkin.

"Ayo sini Namikaze-kun, jangan gugup begitu," ramah Kakashi.

Naruto yang melihat keramahan Kakashi dari wajahnya, sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Nah, begitu baru bagus. Sekarang, hadap kedepan kelas lalu perkenalkan dirimu,"

"A-ano~, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku ne," ucap Naruto sedikit gagap sambil tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya karena asik dengan pikiran sendiri, langsung melepaskan gelayutan dari Sakura dan membuka matanya sambil memandang tajam pada murid baru karena mendengar nama "Naruto" yang disebutkan Naruto tadi.

'Dia,' batin Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto yang sudah mengangkat badannya lagi.

Serasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mencari siapa yang memandangnya. Alhasil, dia menemukan Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya.

'Dia kan-,' batin Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya tajam.

Kembali terjadi. Mata hitam Onix Sasuke dan biru Sapphire Naruto bertemu. Pandangan kehangatan. Pandangan seperti sepasang kekasih yang telah lama berpisah dan akhirnya berjumpa lagi. Pandangan yang mengingatkan tabrakkan di koridor sekolah saat festival itu. Pandangan yang memiliki sengatan listrik penuh cinta. Pandangan yang memiliki banyak arti.

Kakashi yang menyadari interaksi mata antara murid lamanya, Sasuke, dan murid barunya, Naruto, sedikit terkejut dengan penuh keheranan.

"Ehem," dehem Kakashi sedikit keras.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedari tadi asik sekali dengan pandangan penuh arti itu, langsung memalingkan wajah masing-masing.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Detak jantung Sasuke dan Naruto, berdetak cukup kencang. Serasa ingin meledak ledak.

"Ehm, Naruto," panggil Kakashi pada Naruto.

Naruto menghadap muka wali kelas barunya ini. "Ya, sensei?" tanya Naruto yang mencoba menghilangkan degupan kencang di dadanya.

"Kau bisa duduk di belakang kursi Inuzuka Kiba," ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk meja di samping Kiba yang kosong tanpa penghuninya itu.

"Baik sensei," senyum Naruto cerah seperti anak kecil.

'Manis,' itulah yang dipikirkan beberapa anak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang melihat senyum childish khas Naruto itu. Oke, Naruto memang tidak semanis dan seimut itu dari wajahnya. Tapi apa pernah kalian pernah dengar? Seseorang yang memiliki sifat yang polos, akan mengeluarkan inner dan aura yang polos pula. Karena sifat Naruto yang polos, maka, Naruto terlihat imut dan manis dimata orang banyak. Walau sebenarnya Naruto bisa dibilang dalam kriteria wajah yang gagah dan tampan, tapi sifat tidak menunjukannya. Jadi… mau diapakan lagi.

**Oke. Back to Story.**

Naruto berjalan kearah belakang kursi Kiba. Kursi kosong itu berada di pojok kiri belakang kelas.

Mari saya jelaskan dimana teman-teman Sasuke duduk:

Neji duduk disamping kanan Gaara. Shikamaru duduk di samping kanan Kiba. Shino duduk disamping kanan Shikamaru dan dibelakang Hinata. Hinata duduk disamping Neji dan didepan Shino. Sasuke duduk dibelakang Shikamaru dan di samping kiri Sakura. Sakura duduk di samping kanan Sasuke dan dibelakang Shino. Tidak rumit kan untuk mereka yang sering jalan bersama. Dan lagi, Naruto bukan cuma berada di kursi belakang Kiba. Tapi juga di meja samping kiri Sasuke.

**Oke. Back to Story. (again)**

"Hei Namikaze. Kenalkan, namaku Kiba. Panggil aku Kiba saja," ucap Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang badannya sedang menghadap belakang.

Naruto membalas uluran tangan Kiba. "Salam kenal Kiba. Eh, jangan panggil aku Namikaze. Panggil saja Naruto," balas Naruto sopan sambil tersenyum.

Tentunya, Kiba tidak begitu terpesona dengan senyum manisnya Naruto. Mungkin karena sesama 'golongan'.

Sasuke sedari tadi hanya memandang Naruto dengan teliti dan cermat. Sasuke memandang Naruto sambil berfikir tentang ramalan yang ia terima itu dari peramal yang ia temui saat festival.

"Ano~ kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sadar kalau Naruto menyadari tatapannya.

"Siapa yang memandangimu. Jangan ge-er deh, Dobe," ucap Sasuke –sok- ketus kepada Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wah, maaf deh kalau aku 'ge-er', Teme," balas Naruto kesal tapi mencoba santai. Lalu ia duduk dikursinya.

"Cih, Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya,"

**.**

**.**

**TENG TENG TENG**

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran cukup sampai sini. Selamat Siang," ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'Kakashi-sensei sudah pergi. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku keatap saja ya? Baiklah,' batin Naruto cemas sambil membereskan buku.

Saat Naruto mulai berjalan keluar kelas dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada didepan pintu kelas.

**BUG **(bukan serangga lho)

**SREAK**

Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan sengatan yang mengalir dari badan mereka. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya, dan Naruto langsung menjauh dari badan Sasuke.

Onyx bertemu Sapphire.

'Lagi,' batin mereka berdua bersamaan. Naruto sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. Dan Sasuke harus sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya. Kembalilah terjadi tatap menatap antara Onyx dan Sapphire. Tapi kali ini lebih singkat. Karena Kiba berdehem untuk mengusik kesunyian yang ada di antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ehem,"

Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping.

**DEG  
DEG  
DEG**

Jantung mereka kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Wajah mereka sedikit bersemu merah. Tapi dengan cepat mereka hilangkan karena mereka berdua tidak ingin menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun~, ayo kita kekantin," ajak Sakura dengan manja sambil bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke walau jantungnya masih sedikit berdetak dengan kencang,

"Hey Naruto, kau mau ikut?" ajak Kiba sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang diberikan senyum oleh Kiba membalas tersenyum. Walau perasaannya masih takut dan jantungnya masih berdetak cepat gara-gara insiden tadi, apa salahnya kalau kali ini ia memberanikan diri.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto masih tersenyum walau ada guratan keraguan dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja! Iya kan Gaara?" jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum dan menatap wajah Gaara yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Ya, tentu. Bolehkan Neji?" balas Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis dan menatap kekasihnya, Neji.

"Tentu saja. Itupun kalau Sasuke dan Sakura tidak keberatan," ucap Neji datar sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. (**A/N:** perasaan kok ngoper-ngoper ya?)

Sebelum Sakura memerotes, Sasuke mengangguk singkat sambil berjalan keluar kelas yang diikuti Sakura dengan gerutuannya yang tak jelas itu.

"Ayo," ucap riang Kiba sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan Gaara yang diikuti Shikamaru dan Neji di belakang.

**.**

**.**

"Haaah~ terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Kiba riang sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya tanda terima kasih pada tuhan(?). (**A/N:** ngerti gak?)

"Hm… ngomong-ngomong, kemana Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik ke sekitar kantin.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin ke toilet, huaaah~," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap tanda mengantuk.

"Toilet? Tapi kan dia tidak tahu jalannya," seru Gaara dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kiba ikut cemas.

"Bodoh," hanya itu satu patah kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan tujuh orang temannya itu –termasuk Sakura pacarnya- yang keheranan akan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

**.**

"Di-di mana aku?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri yang sepertinya sudah menyasar ke tempat yang tentunya ia tidak tahu sebagai murid baru.

"Sepi sekali di sini!" panik Naruto lagi. "Kenapa aku selalu terpisah sih?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, terlihat seperti seorang perempuan berjubah berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

Perempuan itu menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Sontak Naruto terkejut dan reflek menepis tangan seseorang yang tadi ada di pundaknya. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

Mata Naruto membulat setelah melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ka-kamu kan…"

**TBC**

Yup. Cukup sekian disini dulu. Kita akan lanjutkan lagi tahun depan. Da-da~ (ditendang pada reader yang udah nunggu ampe Jamuran #PLAK) Uhuhu… Kejamnya hidup ini.. #kicked

Fi hanya mau berterima kasih kepada:

**Kyukei Hieru****, ****pppeppermint****, ****keyzha angelica miaw-miaww**(sabar ya, nanti mucul di chap selanjutnya)**, ****Thy She Blue-cat042310****, ****Han-kun****, ****Hikarii Hana****, ****Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka****, ****Naruels****, ****Ling-Ling Chinese****, ****Lavender Hime-chan****, **

Dan para Reader tanpa akun:

**Sasuchi ChukaCukhe, White, NhiaChayang, Cucupida, Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga, Vipris, nama tidak penting**(saya tahu kau siapa X3)**, Matsuo Emi, Oky, K, ichigo.**

Maaf kalau chap ini _**Aneh**_, lagian Fi tiba2 maksain Updet sih. PAYAH! Dan Fit au kalau ini pendek. Hanya iseng saja kok #kicked#

_**Please Review if you Done Read it**_ (inggris ngaco)


End file.
